Long Gone
by mushroom1302
Summary: Grandia 2 Millenia feels that part of her is missing, and it's not just because Ryudo didn't choose her. She soon realises that it's more than it seems, but what can someone do when they discover they're slipping into nothingness?Fin
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grandia 2.

Millenia sighed and sat up. It was already three in the morning and still she couldn't sleep. She got up and walked over the window. The night sky was dotted with twinkling stars and although it looked beautiful; it seemed somewhat…incomplete. The red glow of Valmar's moon was no longer there and the sky seemed empty despite the thousands of stars she could see out of the small window alone.

She hadn't really been able to sleep well since they defeated Valmar and she didn't think it was just because Ryudo had decided not to return to her. Although she still loved him, she had finally given into the fact that Ryudo had chosen Elena and not her. The empty feeling she had inside was something else. The lack of the wings inside of her for one.

She hadn't been able to summon the wings from inside of herself since the last time she had used them when flying over the world with Elena and Ryudo and although she no longer needed them she still missed the power they gave her. She felt that the missing piece of her was indeed the wings themselves and she longed to be able to fly through the sky like she used to.

She walked over to her mirror and sat down, staring at the glass…but she wasn't there. She held out her hand. It was transparent. She blinked hard twice and then held her eyes shut. When she opened them she was there again. It was just her imagination. She felt incomplete so she thought she must look it as well.

"Tomorrow…" sighed Millenia, "…I'll see them again, and everything will be alright."

She walked back over to her bed and curled up on top of the covers. She felt boiling; this was why she hated summer time.

* * *

Millenia opened her eyes. The morning sun was shining through the glass of her small bedroom window. She stretched, standing up before walking over to the cupboard and getting out her clothes. She smiled as she looked down at the familiar clothes in front of her. She hadn't worn her old outfit for a long time. Not since she had last seen Roan.

She remembered back to the first time she had met Ryudo. Standing on the arch in front of the church before blasting it to pieces. She wasn't exactly proud of what she'd done, but at least it had brought them together for the first time. Of course, she would've preferred it to be in more romantic surroundings than a battle ground, but he had insisted on attacking her.

She pulled her clothes on and looked into the mirror. Should she change her hair back to the way it was? Or leave it tied up in a ponytail? Either way it wasn't going to make much of a difference. No point in trying to impress Ryudo now, was there?

Millenia shook her long red hair and tied it back into a pony-tail. Why worry about her hair-style when she was going to see people who weren't going to judge her like that? She was going to see her friends not a queen…well she was going to see a prince, but Roan didn't count.

She grabbed her bag she had packed the previous night and left her house, closing the door behind her. She ran along the path and into the woods. She hoped that she'd be there on time, or they might not wait for her.

* * *

"Where is she?" asked Elena, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, she won't let us down," said Ryudo.

Elena had been travelling with him for over a year now, but still she was very impatient and very naïve. Roan and Tio had come as well, and they were also looking nervous. They had all met on the island where Mareg's village was. Tio wanted to pay him a visit.

"She'll be here!" said Ryudo.

Skye muttered something from his perch on Ryudo's shoulder. This was getting on Ryudo's nerves. None of them seemed to have any faith in Millenia. Well he knew she would come.

"Wait…that's her!" called Elena, pointing to the beach where Millenia was walking out of the ship.

"Millenia!" called Ryudo, "What took you so long?"

Millenia looked up and blinked as the light shone on her face. A familiar smile spread across her face. As she watched her, Tio thought that she looked distracted. She seemed to be hiding something behind the smile, or was it that she was hiding the fact that she had nothing to hide?

"Sorry, the ship hit stormy waters," laughed Millenia.

Elena's face went slightly green at the thought of it. Millenia linked her arm through Elena's and smiled largely.

"How's my perfect little twin doing?" she asked, looking sideways at her.

Elena raised an eyebrow and gave her most disapproving look.

"If I'm the perfect twin, that means you're the evil one," she stated.

"Aw, you don't mean that," said Millenia, pulling slightly on her arm, "Now let's get to that village, I can't wait to see that lake again!"

"I…it was pretty," said Elena, confused by the fact that she had never seen Millenia this happy to see her before.

As they walked away, Roan walked along behind them. Tio held back and pulled on Ryudo's arm.

"Ryudo…I'm worried about Millenia," said Tio evenly, looking straight up into Ryudo's eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

Tio smiled, as per, he was completely clueless.

"She seems to be distracted…I think that she's hiding her fears from us." Said Tio, then as Ryudo looked doubtful, "I know I don't a complete grasp of human emotions, but I feel that we should talk to her. She is our friend after all…"

"Don't worry Tio, I'm sure she's fine," said Ryudo, "And even if she's not we'll be able to tell and I'll ask her about it, okay?"

"If you insist…" said Tio quietly.

Roan turned and waved to them.

"Please hurry, you're keeping us waiting!" he called before turning back to Millenia and Elena.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for anything unusual…or more unusual," said Ryudo picking up his pace.

Tio sighed; she didn't appreciate not being taken seriously. Perhaps she got that from Roan.

* * *

They walked through the jungle area that surrounded them in almost complete silence. This was out of fear of waking something up more than anything else. They had learnt from their experience in these woods last time. There were many dangerous creatures and plants in these woods.

"I don't like the silence," sighed Millenia, "It's not as if we couldn't beat anything that attacked us anyway."

"I'd rather not take any chances," said Ryudo, looking darkly up at the trees, looming above them like clawed hands.

Millenia pulled her arm out of Elena's and turned around to Ryudo.

"You're not scared are you?" she laughed.

"No!" said Ryudo indignantly.

"Then why won't you speak?" she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Because I don't feel like fighting right now," said Ryudo.

He looked past Millenia at Elena who was smiling.

"I'm not scared!" he said to her.

"Of course Ryudo," she said, turning away, "I would never suggest such a thing."

Millenia laughed and turned to Roan and Tio. Roan was smiling, but Tio was looking concerned.

"Tio? What's wrong?" asked Millenia.

"N…nothing, I'm just thinking," said Tio, smiling and hold up her hands.

"What about?" asked Millenia as they started walking again.

"Nothing, do not worry," Tio replied, smiling at Millenia.

Millenia looked doubtful, but walked up to Elena and linked arms again. They were acting like life-long friends. Ryudo thought it was good to see them finally getting along. There was a slightly sticky stage in their friendship after he left to put away the Granasaber. He hadn't seen it of course, but roan had told him when he got back. He told Ryudo all about their arguments and apparently, they mostly concerned him. That was why he was nervous when he first made his decision. He loved them both, but he loved Elena more and that made him feel guilty every time they had argued since then.

"Ryudo?" asked Roan.

Ryudo hadn't realised he was staring off into space as he walked.

"What?" asked Ryudo.

"It looks like Tio isn't the only one in her own world today," laughed Roan.

"Watch it kid," Said Ryudo, "You may have grown a lot, but I'm still big enough to squash you."

"Strength doesn't rely on height alone," said Roan.

Ryudo rolled his eyes. He hated it when Roan spoke in that wise-man tone.

* * *

It was when they stopped to rest that things first started to go wrong. Ryudo was sure something had been moving in the trees, but when they looked they couldn't find anything. It was then that Millenia spotted something moving in the bushes on the other side of the clearing. However, just like before, when they looked there was nothing there.

"See, it's just your imagination," laughed Elena.

That was when five large creatures resembling trees appeared.

"Ya," said Millenia, her eyes narrowing, "Just out imagination."

"Take them down!" called Ryudo.

He ran forward, lifting his sword high above his head. He brought it down through the air, slashing it across the creature, but it didn't fall.

The other leapt into the fight, each taking a creature. Millenia raised her crossbow and aimed it at the creature. She fired her arrow and it landed straight in the creature. The creature stopped for a moment, looking down at the arrow stuck in its side. Then it charged at Millenia.

Within a few seconds it was in a range too short to fire another arrow. Millenia dodged to the side, trying to prevent being stabbed by its five twig-like fingers. She raised her arm and brought it down on the monster…and her arm went straight through it.

She stared at her fingers; they were going transparent again. She flexed the invisible fingers.

"No!" she gasped, as the monster leapt at her.

Millenia began solid again just as the monster connected. She flew back into a tree. The creature loomed above her, preparing to claw down. At that moment a sword came down, slashing through the creature's wooden skull. It screeched and fell to the ground.

"Millenia, are you alright?" asked Ryudo, standing above her, looking concerned.

He held out his hand and she took it. Ryudo pulled her up, before turning away to where Elena was standing.

"Elena! Are you okay?" he asked, running over to her.

Millenia sighed deeply, before looking down at her hand. What was going on? Did she phase straight through that monster? No; she must have missed it by accident in the confusion. She made a mistake; it happens. She looked up at Ryudo, his hands placed on Elena's shoulders, looking straight into her face.

"Ryudo, I'm fine," Elena was saying, "You don't have to worry about me."

Millenia suddenly felt empty again. For a while she had felt back to her old self, but seeing those two together…

"Millenia?" asked Tio, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," laughed Millenia, "I can't believe I messed up like that."

"I'm not sure that's what…" began Tio.

"Come on guys, we'd better move on," said Roan.

"The kid's right," said Ryudo, "That fight probably attracted more animals."

"We can handle them if we come across them," said Millenia, walking away from Tio, _and_ her conversation.

"Still," said Roan, "The sooner we get moving, the sooner we'll get there."

Elena nodded and picked up her staff, tucking it into her belt. Millenia slipped her bow into a holder on her back as Ryudo put his sword back in place.

"Stay on your guard," said Ryudo, "Monsters can move faster than we can."

They continued walking. Millenia stared down at her hand, making sure it was still solid. She was still trying to convince herself that what she had seen hadn't really happened. It was just because of what she was feeling…he hoped.

* * *

(A/N) There will be another chapter coming soon. Hopefully this one will go better than my first one. That one was a bit of a long shot. 


	2. chap 2

As they approached the village, they grew louder. Millenia and Elena started talking and Ryudo was talking to Roan. Tio was watching Millenia, still unsure if she was alright.

"There it is!" called Elena, pointing down a track to the village.

"Come on!" called Roan, running ahead.

Tio stared at the scene; trying to take it in. She was finally going to see Mareg again. And even if it wasn't in person, that wasn't the point. He was almost like a father figure for her, he had taught her about human emotions. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be the person she was now. She would be an empty shell…nothing but an automaton and servant to a dead god.

"Tio?" asked Millenia "Are you coming or what?"

"Y…yes, of course," said Tio, her face lighting up with excitement.

Tio walked forward and fell into line next to Millenia and Elena. She wanted to speak to Millenia, but not with Elena listening, just in case Millenia didn't want to discuss what was bothering her in front of Elena.

"Tio?" asked Elena, "you seem awfully distracted."

"I'm not really, I just want to see Mareg again." said Tio.

"We all do," said Ryudo, "but you three are taking too long!"

They arrived inside the village and were immediately greeted by countless numbers of Mareg's people. All of them approached Ryudo and instantly began pulling him towards the hut which led down into the caves.

"No way!" said Ryudo, "I'm not going down there and having you to following me around because you like the smell. No way in hell! Elena! Help!"

Elena laughed at Ryudo's distress and Millenia stepped forward and helped to push him towards the hut as well.

"Millenia!" said Ryudo.

"They're being kind enough to greet us; you can at least do this to repay them!" she laughed, letting go as the villagers continued to pull Ryudo away.

Millenia laughed as Ryudo swore at her from a distance. Roan was smiling as well and turned to speak to Tio, but she was already gone.

"Tio?" asked Roan, "Tio?"

"She's over there," said Elena, leading them away towards Mareg's grave.

Tio was kneeling down, tracing her fingers over the axe lying in front of it. Her eyes were filled with sadness, but she wouldn't cry.

"Tio…it's okay," said Roan, kneeling down beside her, "I know you're upset, but don't worry. He's still watching over us. Just like my mother is watching over me."

"I miss him," she said quietly.

"We all do," said Elena.

"He did a great thing sacrificing himself like that," said Millenia, "A part of us will always miss him, but we'll always remember him as well."

Tio smiled gently, wishing she could let understand more of what she was feeling.

Millenia sighed and turned away. She was getting that empty feeling again and that's the last thing she wanted.

"I think I'll head for the spring," said Millenia, "anyone coming with?"

"I will," said Ryudo, running away from the villagers chasing him, their noses in the air.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her along. She in turn grabbed Elena as well. It wasn't until they reached the spring that they stopped following them.

"This is all your fault!" said Ryudo, glaring up at Millenia as he bent over with his hands on his knees.

"I think I'll go take a look around," said Elena, "I want to see everything again."

Elena stepped up onto the tree roots and began walking away. Ryudo straightened up, still slightly red in the face from running. Millenia was smiling at him again. He didn't like that smile. It was her evil smile, the one she used when she knew that she'd done something bad.

"You should've seen your face," she laughed.

"It wasn't funny!" he said.

"Yes it was," she said, giggling slightly as she leant backwards against a tree.

He rolled his eyes and looked around the clearing. He recognised this place, and he guessed that Millenia would too.

"This is where you first kissed me," sighed Millenia.

"_Who_ kissed _who_?" asked Ryudo, leaning against the tree beside her.

"Either way I got the first kiss," Millenia said, grinning.

"Yeah, but you changed back into Elena so she thought that I had chosen you already!" he said.

"That was when you were still in between deciding," said Millenia, "I had to try and tip the scale. Seems all I managed to do was make you realise your feelings for Elena. Very annoying!"

Ryudo laughed at her. She smiled gently and then there was silence. They didn't speak for quite a while.

"I really missed you," said Ryudo.

"You did?" asked Millenia.

"Why didn't you drop by once in a while?" asked Ryudo.

"I…" Millenia's face fell, "…it wasn't…I was too busy. I had kids to teach and all that."

Ryudo gazed at her, concerned. He knew she was lying as much as she did.

"You know I still loved you, even when I chose Elena." Said Ryudo gently, "I still do, just…"

"Just not enough," said Millenia angrily, taking a few steps away, turning her back on him.

"That's not it." Said Ryudo, reaching out.

Millenia slapped his hand away, giving him a sharp glare.

"When Zera took you and Elena away, and you gave yourself up to save us," said Ryudo sharply, "I never stopped hoping that you'd be okay. I wasn't thinking about Elena, I was thinking about you because I cared about you…and I think you were one of the first people to ever care that way for me."

Millenia didn't turn around. She was biting her lip with her back turned to him, trying not to show how upset she was.

"Maybe you should think about that before you have a go at me," said Ryudo, "It's about time to grow up."

He walked up the roots to find Elena. Millenia turned around, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe he had ever cared for her that much and if he did, why did he choose Elena?

"I guess…she's just got something I haven't…" whispered Millenia, "Or maybe I had something she didn't…if only I still had my wings…"

The empty feeling was back in the pit of her stomach. She leaned back against a tree…and fell straight through it. She let out a quick scream and quickly looked down at her hands. They had gone transparent. She walked straight back through the tree.

For some reason, she could feel something pulling her. It was as if she was the rope in a tug of war. On one side was her friends and this world and on the other…she didn't want to think what it was pulling her…

"Millenia?" asked Elena, "What's wrong?"

Millenia looked up to see Ryudo and Elena walking down the roots of the tree. Ryudo wasn't looking at her, but it was obvious he could see her, which was a start. Millenia reached out and placed a hand on the tree. She could feel the bark beneath her finger tips; she was solid again.

"Nothing's wrong," said Millenia quickly, "Let's go back to the village before it gets dark."

"Alright, but what's the rush?" asked Elena, "You so badly wanted to come here."

"The thing I wanted to see is gone," said Millenia, "no point in waiting around for something that's never going to happen."

Millenia walked away, leaving Elena looking confused. She suddenly turned around to Ryudo.

"What did you say to her?" asked Elena sharply.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" asked Ryudo, putting his hands up.

"Because this is where you were with her and it's where you first kissed," said Elena, "That means something to Millenia; she doesn't have anyone like you now."

"I didn't do anything!" said Ryudo, walking away.

Elena gave a deep sigh and followed.

As Millenia approached the village, she saw Tio and roan waiting at the end of the road. She wanted to avoid them; she needed to figure out what was going on, but Tio had already spotted her. Roan waved and Millenia grudgingly waved back.

"What do you think about going to sit with the villagers?" asked Roan, "they're already settled down. I think they're waiting for Ryudo to come back."

"Or for Elena to sing for them again," said Tio.

"They'll be back soon…I'm just not feeling well…I think I'll go to bed." Said Millenia, walking past them hurriedly.

She walked into the house they had been allowed to stay in by the villagers. She leaned against the door, breathing in deeply. What was happening to her? And why now? Was it Ryudo? Or was it the wings?

She walked over to the mirror, gazing into the glass. She stared at her reflection, hoping that it was still solid. It was…but why wasn't it when she went into the woods? Or when she fell though that tree? Why did she feel like she was being pulled in two directions? And why did she feel that one side was the side she had been trying so hard to fight against?

Either way, she wasn't going to be leaving without a fight. She wasn't finished in this world just yet…

* * *

(A/N) Trying to fix an update pattern, but failing dismally. I'll try harder, but now I'm off holiday and back at school it's harder to get anything done on time. 


	3. chap 3

Millenia paced in her hut. Back and forth, back and forth. It was enough to make anyone dizzy.

"What's going on? I need to figure this out…" she groaned, running a hand through her long red hair.

"Millenia?" asked a voice from the entrance.

Millenia turned around. Tio was standing in the door way looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" asked Millenia.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Tio, looking down at the floor.

"Nothing's wrong with me…I…I don't know what you're talking about," said Millenia, shaking her head, sending her hair swaying through the air.

"You do not have to lie to me," said Tio.

"I'm not!" snapped Millenia.

"Then why are you angry at me?" asked Tio.

"I…it's…there's nothing…" Millenia was lost for words.

"Please…tell me what is wrong…" said Tio quietly, looking into Millenia's green eyes.

Millenia sighed and turned away, trying to think of an excuse. She turned back to Tio and blinked slowly.

"I'm going to bed," she said, "And there's nothing wrong…just mind your own business."

Millenia walked out of the room. Tio watched her, a whirl of emotions trying to get out. She was angry, but sad at the same time and at the same time she was trying to convince herself that Millenia was telling the truth, but it wasn't that easy…

"I have to trust in my heart." Said Tio, holding a hand to her chest, "It will lead me the right way. Isn't that you always taught me Mareg? But what do I do when I can not tell what my heart is telling me?"

Tio walked away from the hut and looked around the village. The scene was now familiar, but it still seemed strange. The last time she had been here, Mareg had been at her side and now not only had she lost the closet friend she had, but she felt like she was losing another…

* * *

It was several hours later, and still Millenia was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep. She could hear the occasional snore come from Ryudo through the wall and she could hear the animals in the surrounding forest rustling in the fallen leaves, but apart from that it was more or less silent. She was trying to think, but at the same time she was trying to sleep and combined, these two actions contradicted each other.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, "Why did I go on at Tio like that? She's probably confused now."

She groaned and rolled over, staring at the wall. This made Ryudo's grunts sound even louder. She didn't envy Elena one bit right now. She closed her eyes, trying to block out all distractions. When she opened her eyes again, it was like she was opening them for the first time.

She was in a small room and she could see the glow of Valmar's moon out the window. That's what she wanted to see. That warm glow…it filled her with new life. She walked over to her mirror, she looked better than she could ever remember. She must be in a pretty one this time.

She dashed out of the window and looked around. She suddenly gasped and spat. She had just woken up inside a _church of Granas_. How insulting!

She flew up to the top of an archway and turned around to see a stone angel in the middle of a fountain gazing back at her. She raised a hand sent a stream of lightening down, smashing the statue into a thousand pieces. She turned around to see a priest and a guy standing there. The guy immediately caught her intention. He was tall, with sticking-up brown hair. He was holding a great sword and was dressed as a…a Geohound huh? Damn, no wonder he looked so cool.

He was yelling something, but she couldn't make it out. She yelled something back and then she raised a hand again and destroyed the church. He shouted at her again. She suddenly leaped out of herself and attacked him.

The Millenia standing on the arch stared as they fought.

"That's…me…and Ryudo…" she gasped, "That was the first time I spoke to him…"

"_Return to me, become yourself again. Remember your destructive nature…"_

A voice was hissing in her ear. She knew that voice…but who…no it couldn't be…

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, "I'm staying here!"

"_You can't resist. You belong with the rest of you. You have a place and this isn't it. Return to me…"_

"You're dead! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Millenia shouted with all her strength.

When she opened her eyes she was still in her room. She sighed and sat up, relieved to be back. Her door suddenly flung open.

"Millenia are you okay?" asked Ryudo, looking around wildly.

"I'm fine! What do you think you're doing? Barging into my room like that!" she said angrily, sitting sideways and getting off her bed.

"Millenia?" asked Ryudo.

"What?" asked Millenia.

"Millenia?" asked Ryudo, still looking around.

"I'm right here stupid!" said Millenia, waving her hand in front of his face, but he couldn't see it. What was worse, was neither could she.

She stared down at he hands, clenching her fists and then opening them again. She could feel them, but she couldn't see them.

"What's going on? Millenia, where are you?" called Ryudo.

Elena, roan and Tio walked in.

Where is she?" asked Roan.

"I heard her scream, but when I came in here she was gone!" said Ryudo.

"Maybe she went out somewhere, you know how unpredictable she can be," said Elena.

"Bloody cheek!" Spat Millenia, waving her hand with the intention of slapping Elena around the back f the head, but her hand went straight through Elena without knocking a blonde hair out of place.

"She seemed upset when I spoke to her earlier," said Tio, "She told me to 'mind my own business', but I'm still not sure what was wrong."

"What?" asked Ryudo, "Tio, I told you not to bother her, she's probably stressed out now!"

Tio looked down at the floor, going very slightly pink on her cheeks.

"Ryudo!" said Elena sharply, wrapping an arm around Tio's shoulders, "It's not Tio's fault! You should have told us when Tio first noticed something!"

"This isn't my fault!" shouted Ryudo, "She's been acting weird ever since she arrived, knowing Millenia she's just trying to mess with us!"

"Whatever's going on, standing here isn't going to help anyone. Why don't we go out and look for Miss Millenia?" asked Roan.

"I'm not losing sleep because Millenia's decided to take a stroll!" said Ryudo.

Elena elbowed him.

"Roan's got a good point, we'd better split up, cover more ground." She said, turning away.

Tio and Roan left the room, leaving Ryudo standing there. Millenia was standing right in front of him.

"I'm sorry Millenia, this is all my fault…" he whispered, before walking straight through her.

"No!" called Millenia, "It's not!"

Outside the house, they all stood in a circle, deciding on the best course of action.

"How about Ryudo checks the stream, I'll check the surrounding forest and Tio and Roan look around the village. She can't have gone far!" said Elena.

"Why don't I check the surrounding forest? There's a lot of monsters out there." Said Ryudo.

Elena glared at him and gave a sharp movement with her head, flicking her fringe out of her eyes.

"I can handle myself," she said, "You don't have to look out for all the time."

"I know…just be careful," said Ryudo.

She smiled gently, unaware that Millenia was standing right behind her making the most unflattering comments. She sighed deeply and decided to follow Elena into the forest. Anything to get her out of this village and away from Ryudo. As much as she cared about him, she didn't get him sometimes.

Elena staggered through bushes and ducked under trees. Her graceful manner was suddenly down the drain. She groaned as she tripped on a branch and fell to the ground again. She had mud all up her legs and several scratches on her arms and a few on her face as well.

"Millenia?" she called, in her usual bossy tone.

"I'm right here!" said Millenia, "So it's no use shouting."

Millenia herself was walking through the branches without any difficulty. Not being solid had its advantages after all.

"Millenia?" she called again, "Come on! We need you to come back to the village!"

"I never left before you did!" laughed Millenia, tickling Elena under the chin.

A snarl made her jump. She span around to see another one of those tree monsters jump out of the brushes at them. She automatically jumped in front of Elena to face it first, but it jumped straight through her and hit Elena. She tumbled backwards through the bushes.

Millenia went to pick up her bow, but of course it wasn't there. She hadn't been holding it when she fell asleep, so it would've stayed solid.

"Elena!" she called, running forward.

She reached out a hand, knowing it wouldn't do anything. The monster was already about to strike Elena again, but Millenia grabbed it and wrapped her arm around its neck, holding it back.

Elena watched as the monster suddenly stopped and began clawing at something invisible around its neck. But something was shimmering into view. An arm appeared around the creature's skull, holding onto it tightly. There was a sickening 'crack' and the monster fell dead.

As it fell, Elena gasped at the person standing above it.

"Millenia?" she asked.

Millenia sighed and waved her head.

"Finally!"


	4. chap 4

"Millenia, what's going on here?" asked Elena, "Where did you go?"

"I…I didn't go anywhere…I was with you the whole time." Said Millenia.

"Then why didn't you answer when I called?" asked Elena angrily.

"I did," said Millenia.

Elena stared at her in disbelief.

"Do you know how worried we all were? Tio's been really upset!" said Elena.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" shouted Millenia.

"No, of course," said Elena sarcastically, "You never do anything on purpose. I don't know what's going on with you, but get over it already!"

"I can't because I don't know what's happening to me…" cried Millenia.

"What do you mean?" asked Elena.

"I…I keep disappearing." Said Millenia.

"We know that." Said Elena.

"Not like that…I mean turning see-through." Said Millenia quietly.

Elena stared at her, wide-eyed. She obviously didn't believe her, but that wasn't going to stop Elena from explaining it to her.

"That's not all…I keep feeling a…presence." Explained Millenia.

"What sort of 'presence'?" asked Elena.

"The bad sort of presence." Said Millenia.

"You can't mean…" began Elena.

Millenia nodded and bit her lip.

"He's pulling me, and with every pull he takes a bit more of me." said Millenia.

"We need to tell the others about this," said Elena quickly.

"No!" said Millenia, "I don't want anyone getting involved."

"Millenia, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's happening." Said Elena.

"Maybe this is supposed to be happening," said Millenia, "I was a part of him and…now he's gone…I guess I should go too."

"No," said Elena, "You're not going anywhere, you're our friend. You're my sister; we're not going to let him take you away from us."

"Thank Elena," said Millenia, "But there's not a lot anyone can do."

"That doesn't matter, we'll find away." Said Elena, "You're talking about the people who defeated him in the first place. We're not going to lose to him again."

Millenia's eyes filled with tears and without any warning she suddenly hugged Elena tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Elena loosened her arms and smiled gently before leading Millenia back to the village.

* * *

"Millenia!" Shouted Ryudo, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ryudo!" said Elena, shaking her head slightly, "We've got some explaining to do."

"What do you mean?" asked Roan.

"Not here," said Elena, "Inside,"

Tio stepped aside to join Millenia and Elena as they followed Ryudo and Roan into the house.

"Millenia, I apologise for before…" she began but Millenia shook her head.

"I'm the one who's apologising here, you were right Tio. There is something wrong with me, and now I know what it is." Said Millenia.

As they entered the house, Ryudo span around to face Millenia.

"Alright, tell us." He said.

"It's…I'm disappearing." Said Millenia, "There's something pulling me away from this world…something evil."

They all stared at her as this message sunk in.

"I don't understand this," Said Roan, "I thought he was defeated,"

"He was, but not all of him," said Tio, "Millenia was his wings, and she still remains."

"So what he's pulling you into another world?" asked Ryudo.

"_The_ other world," said Millenia, "He's trying to pull into the world of the dead."

They all stood in silence for a while. This was hitting them harder than Millenia had expected.

"But you can't go," sad Tio, "You're still alive so he can't pull you through."

"Well he's doing a pretty good job of it!" snapped Millenia, "If he can't pull me through then where am I going?"

"Nowhere," said Tio quietly, "You're being pulled into the nothingness between worlds."

Millenia stared at her in horror. She wasn't going to be pulled into nothingness…she couldn't…

"Where did you learn that?" asked Roan.

"I looked in the palace library from time to time," said Tio.

"You mean there's a book on it in my palace library?" asked Roan.

Tio nodded. An idea hit Roan.

"Maybe there's a way to stop it in that book, perhaps if we returned to my palace, we can find our answers!" said Roan.

"Or maybe I can disappear into nothingness before we ever reach it!" moaned Millenia.

They stood in silence again. None of them really knew what to say. What can you say when one of your oldest friends is going to slip into a void between dimensions? Millenia was trying to think of a way of reaching Roan's kingdom fast enough to find a solution before she disappears completely. On the other hand…maybe she should just go, it would save her friends the trouble and she might just be able to fly again…What the hell was she thinking? Thinking about flying again wasn't going to save her life! Maybe she could just hold herself together long enough to get back.

"We haven't got any better ideas," she sighed, "When do we leave?"

* * *

On the ship back to the main land, Millenia stared at a scratch in the table top blankly. She hadn't spoken since they left, and merely nodded or shook her head when asked a question. She refused to eat, she hardly drank anything and hadn't slept since she had had the nightmare.

Elena watched her; terrified that she might lose sight, but also scared that Millenia might suddenly snap to attention and try to act as though nothing was happening. She so badly wanted to hug her like a sister and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she knew that there was no point in fooling herself and it was obvious that Millenia wasn't in a hugging mood.

Tio slowly reached out and touched Elena's arm. She jumped and looked around.

"Are you alright?" Tio asked, "I know you do not like boats."

Elena blinked blankly; she was so concerned about Millenia that she hadn't noticed the rocking motion of the ship. She smiled gently.

"I'm fine…just tired." Said Elena.

"You are concerned, we all are, but worrying is not going to make it better," said Tio quietly so Millenia couldn't hear (Not that she was paying attention anyway).

"It's just…I feel so bad because…I feel so helpless," said Elena, "I'm worried about her reaction, but I'm also worried that she'll just try and deny it and…she's practically my sister and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Hopefully, nothing will happen to her. If we can find something to stop her from disappearing…" Tio trailed off, knowing that it was going to be a very close call.

They only had one shot at this, and if their plan failed, one of their oldest friends would disappear forever…

* * *

(A/N) Sorry I took so long; my sister's been hogging the computer again. 


	5. chap 5

"Millenia?" asked Ryudo, tapping on the door of Millenia's cabin.

No answer came through the door. Ryudo pushed the door open slightly. Millenia was still there, thankfully, so Ryudo gently closed the door. He walked back over to the others and sat down.

"She's sleeping," he said quietly.

"We'd better check on her once in a while to make sure she doesn't disappear again," said Roan.

Elena sighed and rested her head on Ryudo's shoulder. She half closed her eyes and gazed off into thin air.

"I wish we could do more," she whispered.

"We're doing all we can," said Ryudo, putting his arm around her.

"But what if…what if this doesn't help and…she said herself that she might only just make it back. She can't hold on much longer." Said Elena, biting her lip.

"I know it's hard, but it's the only lead we have. If this doesn't work…we'll just have to think of something," said Tio, showing a determination that was very rarely seen in her.

Ryudo smiled at her and looked around at Millenia's closed door. He was hoping harder than ever that this was just some joke or something and Millenia would suddenly burst out, laughing at how silly they were for believing her. When Millenia had been taken by Zera, Ryudo would've given his own life to get her back, and he would do the same even now after all these years.

"Why didn't she mention anything before?" asked Roan.

"I guess she just didn't want to admit what was happening. She was in denial," said Tio.

"I feel so helpless," said Elena, "She's practically family…I don't want her to disappear."

"None of us do," said Ryudo, "But for now there's nothing any of us could do. We're just going to have to wait until we get home and sort things out then."

Impatience welled up inside Elena as she leant against Ryudo. How long was this boat trip going to take? The longer they took; the less chance Millenia had of recovering.

"This is worse than waiting at the doctors," groaned Ryudo, "At least at the doctors you know you're going to get a result after the long wait. Can't this hunk of junk go any faster?"

"I can ask the captain," said Roan, standing up.

"Not right now," said Ryudo and Roan sat down again, "Right now we need to just try and relax."

"Relax?" said Elena sitting up straight, "How are we supposed to relax at a time like this?"

"Well what can we do?" asked Ryudo.

"We can try to talk to Millenia, we can give her support. We can even pray to a dead god if we have to, but we're not going to just sit around and do nothing!" snapped Elena.

"Millenia is asleep and I doubt that Granas can hear us right now," said Ryudo, "So just back, try to get some rest and relax. We're no good to Millenia if we're exhausted from lack of sleep and worry."

Elena sighed yet again. She knew that Ryudo was right. There was nothing they could do expect try to relax. After all, the more normal they acted, the less chance that they would upset Millenia and themselves. Getting themselves in a state would just make Millenia panic even more than she already was.

"Maybe one of us should stay with Millenia at all times. Just so that we can tell when she disappears and…she'll have someone with her," said Roan.

"Good idea, we'll take turn staying up and keeping an eye on her," said Ryudo.

"Perhaps she wants to be alone," said Tio quietly, "She hasn't spoken to us…maybe she doesn't want us near her."

"That's ridiculous." Said Elena.

"She didn't want to tell us in the first place; otherwise she would've done it sooner," said Tio.

"Well we're not going to leave her on her own even if she doesn't want us to be with her," said Ryudo, "She needs us, we're the ones who're going to keep her in this world and if she doesn't want our help, we're going to give it to her anyway!"

"She probably didn't tell us before because she wasn't sure and she didn't want to make us worry," said Elena.

They were all silent. None of them seemed to want to mention that whether or not they were worried was probably Millenia's last priority. She had never been much concerned about what she said to them before, or whether or not it would be hurtful. Perhaps the reason Millenia didn't want to mention it was because she didn't want their help after all. Was Tio right? Did Millenia want them to stay out of this and leave her alone? It had crossed all their minds at one point or another, but Tio had been the only person to say her thoughts out loud. Either way, Ryudo was right; they weren't going to give her up without a fight.

"It's getting late," said Elena, "We should get some rest. Who's going to take first watch?"

"I'll do it," said Ryudo, "I'm used to staying up late."

"Alright, the rest of us will get a decent night's sleep so we can be ready to take over," said Elena.

"Come and wake me up when you get tired," said Tio, "I'll take the second watch."

Ryudo nodded waited while they all walked off to their separate cabins. Elena turned to Ryudo.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you," she said before disappearing behind it.

Ryudo sighed and walked into Millenia's room. Her back was faced to him. She was still fully dressed and it looked as though she had fallen asleep quickly. He sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

* * *

What Ryudo didn't know was that Millenia wasn't asleep. She hadn't been asleep since last night. She was too scared to sleep. If she fell asleep there was a chance that she might not wake up solid or visible and that frightened her more than the idea of not waking up at all.

She was breathing gently, trying to look as though she was sleeping still. She knew that Ryudo wouldn't go to sleep and that he probably wouldn't take his eyes of her until his watch was over. She had heard everything he had said through the door and she had had no idea that he was that determined to help her. It was actually a relief to know that he believed her and was willing to help, especially after the way they had argued down at the lake in Mareg's village. She guessed that he was feeling guilty, but it wasn't his fault…

* * *

A couple of hours later, Millenia had eventually drifted off and Ryudo decided to go and get Tio. He was having trouble staying awake. He knocked gently on Tio's door. There was the sound of movement as someone scrabbled out of bed. Tio appeared at the door. Her face was blank and it was obvious she had been asleep.

"Sorry to wake you..." he yawned, "…but I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"It is alright, you go and get some sleep," said Tio, heading for Millenia's room.

Tio pushed the door open and watched Ryudo go to his own room before closing it and sitting in the chair next to Millenia's bed. Millenia rolled over onto her back as she slept. Tio gently brushed the red hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep well Millenia, you're going to need your strength," she said quietly.

Millenia muttered something in her dream…and then she was gone. Tio started panicking, running her hand over where Millenia's head had previously been.

"She's gone," she shouted into the main cabin and the doors of Ryudo and Elena's and Roan's cabin.

"What?" asked Roan.

"She's gone!"


	6. chap 6

"What happened?" asked roan, looking around the room.

"She just…vanished. One minute she was there and the next she was gone…" said Tio, wide eyed, still staring at the place Millenia had just been laying.

Ryudo blinked sleepily and gazed around the room.

"Ryudo, why don't you go back to bed? You've been awake most of the night." Said Elena, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to make sure Millenia's alright," he yawned.

"We can do that. I'm sure she wouldn't leave the room," said Elena, "She's probably standing right here."

Ryudo groaned and nodded before walking back through the door. Elena sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling.

"Millenia, if you're here. It's going to be okay; we won't let you disappear completely." She whispered.

* * *

Millenia was still in the room and she could hear everything they were saying, but something was stopping her from feeling more relaxed. She wished that she could just become solid again, but wishing wasn't doing anything. She tried reaching out to Elena, but her hands went straight through her shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do right now," said Roan, "Perhaps we should just go to sleep and hopefully Millenia will be back by the morning."

"But what if she's trying and we just leave her and…I don't want to just fall asleep and leave her on her own," said Tio.

"There's nothing we can do and besides, Millenia knows that we're all right here if she needs us," said Elena, "All we can do is hope that she can pull herself back together…"

They were all quiet for a moment. Millenia stood beside Tio, trying to think of a way to claw back into reality. Roan and Tio both left for bed, but Elena stayed in Millenia's room, looking around. The sheets were crumpled where Millenia had been lying on them. She sat down on the bed and stared at her feet.

"Give me your strength Millenia, because I don't think there is much of mine left," she whispered.

Millenia tried to hug her, but this was pointless considering that she just slid straight through her. Giving up; Millenia walked out into the main living space where she had earlier listened to them all talking about helping her. What were they doing to help her now?

Millenia walked over to Ryudo and Elena's room. She glanced around the door to see Ryudo sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the backs of his hands.

"Millenia…please…if this is in any way my fault…let it happen to me instead…please don't leave us…I still love you, you know…I never stopped, but Elena just…well what's the point in explaining it to you now? You know what happened…" Ryudo shook his head and ran his hands through his spiky brown hair.

He lay down on the covers and closed his eyes. He really needed sleep. Millenia walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. She gazed back at Ryudo and smiled gently. For the first time in days, she felt truly happy. She lay down beside him on the bed and put her arm across him as he breath deeply in his sleep.

"I know Ryudo, and I love you too," she whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

When Elena woke up, she was still in Millenia's room, curled up on her bed. She looked around, but Millenia wasn't there. It occurred to her that Millenia might have left her sleeping there. She got up and walked out in the living area and sighed. No one else was up, even thought the sun was already up and shining. She guessed it was about nine, but then again they had all been up late.

She walked over to her own room and silently pushed the door open. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. When she turned around she saw a sight that filled her with a well of emotions.

On her bed was Ryudo still sleeping peacefully, with Millenia beside him, sleeping with her arm across him. Elena let out a soft breath. (A mixture of a laugh and gasp of disbelief.)

Gently, Elena slowly slid the door open again, before slamming it shut loudly. Ryudo and Millenia both sat up straight. Ryudo looked around sleepily. He saw Elena and then he saw Millenia…and promptly fell of the bed with surprise.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," said Elena, glaring at Millenia before running out of the room.

"Elena, wait!" called Ryudo, staggering to his feet.

"Elena…" began Millenia, but Ryudo stopped her.

"I think you've done enough for one day!" he said, leaving the room.

Millenia stood on the spot, mouth open. All she had wanted was to feel peaceful and return back to herself…but it looked like all she had done was made things worse.

Elena stormed up onto the deck and paced back and forth, she had never felt quite so angry before. Last night she would've done anything to have Millenia back, but now all she wanted was for her to disappear again…no, that's not what she meant, she just wanted everything to go back to the way it was…

"Elena," gasped Ryudo, climbing up on deck.

Elena quickly walked over to the other side of the ship.

"Elena, please. I didn't even know she was there. I fell asleep before she even got there!" he explained.

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Elena, "I know you still love her! You always have!"

"But I love you more!" Ryudo shouted back.

Elena's face softened for a moment.

"What's all the yelling about?" asked Millenia, covering her eyes from the sunlight, "My head's killing me!"

Elena's face became harsh again and she pushed past them down in the cabin areas.

"Millenia!" said Ryudo, "I told you, leave us alone for a change. We never were and never will be together, so just stop trying already!"

"That's not…" began Millenia, but Ryudo was already pushing past her.

Millenia rolled her eyes and leant against the side of the ship behind her.

"I happen to know that!" she shouted after him, but he probably couldn't hear her.

Millenia turned around and gazed out to sea. The blue water was waving slightly and the sun glinted of the surface like crystal. She smiled gently. It looked like the history books were right; being a part of Valmar, chaos was her greatest gift.

"Millenia?" asked a soft voice from the steps.

"Tio?" asked Millenia, turning around.

"I'm glad to see you're back," said Tio.

"I think you're the only one," Millenia laughed gently, "I'm good at screwing things up."

"No, you merely wanted comfort and you went to the one person who had ever loved you the way you loved them," explained Tio, as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Tio walked over and stared out to sea next to Millenia.

"It is beautiful," said Tio, "but even the most beautiful things can be dangerous."

Millenia raised an eyebrow.

"You are pretty, but you have a darker side," said Tio, "And sometimes you use it unintentionally."

"I guess, but you're pretty yourself, and you never seem to show a darker side," said Millenia.

"I am not sure what my darker side is yet, but I'm sure it will show itself at some point," said Tio.

"You're lucky, you've got people like Roan to keep you safe, I've never had that," said Millenia sighing, "But maybe one day…one day…"

Millenia gazed at a bird swooping low over the waves.

"I like Roan, he understands me and he tries to teach me what my emotions mean," said Tio, smiling gently.

Millenia put her hands on Tio's shoulders.

"Don't let anyone get in-between you two," said Millenia, "Because when it comes down to it, your friends are all you have…"

* * *

(A/N) thank you for being patient with my uneven uploading. Please R&R. 


	7. chap 7

Millenia stepped out onto the ground and looked around the familiar scene.

"Solid ground at last!" she sighed and Ryudo and Elena stepped off.

Neither of them spoke to her or to each other. Millenia rolled her eyes.

"Talk about giving the cold shoulder!" she shouted after them, "In my defence I didn't mean for any off this!"

"I don't believe that's helping!" said Roan.

"Don't you start!" she snapped, looking down at him, "Where's Tio?"

"She's collecting her things, come on. We've got to get to the palace quickly." She Roan walking away.

"Tell me about it," whispered Millenia, looking down at her hand; which shimmered in and out of sight.

She tired to gather herself together and hold herself in one piece. She bit her lip and prayed that she could make to the palace in time, even though she knew that they might not find an answer.

* * *

As they stepped into the library of Roan's palace, Millenia and Tio were surprised to find the other three already hurriedly looking through books.

"Tio, which one is it?" asked Roan.

Tio stepped forward and looked over the shelves and pulled down identical looking books.

"One of these two, but I'm not sure where in the books the information was written," she said, handing one of the books to Roan and starting to look through the other.

Ryudo and Elena didn't say anything to each other and sat down at the table. Tio and Roan joined them as they looked through. Millenia was about to join them, when she suddenly realised she couldn't move her legs. She looked down. They too, were shimmering in and out of sight; just as her hand had done at the dock.

"Millenia?" asked Elena, "What's taking you so long?"

"Don't get snappy with me!" said Millenia angrily, "I can't move my legs."

"What do you mean?" asked Elena.

She walked over and watched as Millenia's legs shimmered in and out of sight.

"Um…Roan, Tio…you might want to hurry with those books!" she said.

Tio flicked quickly through the book she was reading. Roan copied, trying to catch anything that mentioned Millenia's symptoms.

"Ryudo, we need you," said Elena.

Ryudo walked over casually.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"You could help carry her or something," said Elena.

"You mean you're not going to get stressed at me for something I can't help?" asked Ryudo, "Because it would sure surprise me if you did!"

"This isn't about you, and it was your own fault!" said Elena.

"I was asleep! What was I supposed to do?" shouted Ryudo.

"Guys…" began Millenia.

"I noticed you weren't annoyed at her when you woke up, you looked perfectly happy!" shouted Elena.

"I had just woken up!" shouted Ryudo, "How was I supposed to react at that time in the morning?"

"Stop it!" shouted Millenia.

They both looked around at her.

"In case you hadn't noticed, neither of you are to blame!" said Millenia, supporting herself on their shoulders, "I was the one who went into your room. I just wanted to be close to someone who I knew cared about me! It was my fault; Ryudo didn't know, so stop moaning at each other and help me before I disappear completely!"

They both stared at her, and then looked at each other.

"She's right," said Elena.

"I know," whispered Ryudo.

"I'm sorry," whispered Elena.

"Me too," Ryudo said.

"So am I, now help!" said Millenia, but she didn't need help anymore.

What ever had just happened between the three of them had made her cling on just long enough to become solid again.

"Quick, sit down before you disappear!" said Ryudo.

"You're just too lazy to carry me, I don't weigh that much!" muttered Millenia sitting down.

"I think I've got it," said Tio "_…should a person become separated from their true being, and their true being should die, then once their true being is pulled into the other world, that being will have the power to pull their missing piece in after them. However, if that missing piece should still be alive, they can only be pulled so far. This means that they are pulled into the none existing space between the two worlds known as 'nothingness'._"

"Well, how do we stop it?" asked Millenia.

"Hold on…I haven't translated this piece yet," said Tio, running a finger along the page, row by row, "_…if this should occur to a being that is not yet ready to leave this world…the only way to become a being in their own right is to…_it is slightly smudged, but I think it says you must '_destroy their other half, meaning that they no longer in this world or the next_', but that is only a rough translation."

"So I've got to destroy him to become whole…" Millenia trailed off, "I can't…"

"We'll help you!" said Ryudo, "We did it once, we'll do it again."

"We can't," said Roan and they looked around at him, "She has to face him in the other world. There's no way for him to get to our world."

"But that means she has to…" Elena didn't finish her sentence.

"Die?" said Millenia, glaring around the room.

Everyone had been thinking it, and it wasn't a pretty thought. At least, everyone had been thinking it except Tio. Something struck her and she smiled inside; finding new hope at last.

"Not necessarily," said Tio.

"Why?" asked Ryudo.

"In many books it is mentioned that there is a gate to the other world for those who wish to use it, but once you go through it is difficult to return." Explained Tio.

"How come?" asked Elena.

"I do not know," said Tio, "It doesn't say."

"It's a damn good thing you read so many books," said Ryudo.

Tio smiled.

"I have nothing else to do in my spare time," she said.

"In that case, start reading," said Millenia, standing up, "We're going to need where this gate is!"

* * *

(A/N) Thanks for reading! Please R&R. 


	8. chap 8

Several hours past and still there was no mention of where the gate was. Millenia could feel herself weakening with every second, but she didn't say anything. She wasn't going worry them with this when they were trying so hard to remain calm.

"Anything?" she asked, looking around the room.

They all shook their heads. Millenia sighed and threw the book she was reading aside. The table in front of her was littered with book after book on the subject, and yet still no book mentioned the whereabouts of the gate she so desperately needed to find. She flicked her long red hair back over her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure we'll find something…right?" said Elena, looking around the room for support.

"Um…yeah, of course," said Ryudo, trying to smile, "We're just not looking hard enough."

Millenia opened her eyes and slammed her hand down on the table as she stood up.

"That's enough!" she shouted as they all looked around at her, "We're not going to find anything here. If we were going to, we would've found it by now."

They looked at one another. They had all been thinking the same thing, but none of them had wanted to mention it. It was almost a relief that Millenia had said it herself.

"What do you want to do?" asked Tio.

"What can I do?" asked Millenia, sitting back down, "I' m disappearing…there's nothing I can really do about it."

"No…we'll find something," said Elena, "We'll keep looking…we can…"

"Elena," said Millenia, "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"What do you mean?" asked Ryudo.

"Nothing…I'm going to bed," said Millenia, "If I'm not there in the morning don't hang around waiting for me to show up."

* * *

It took a huge amount out of Millenia just getting to her room. She groaned and collapsed with exhaustion onto her bed. She was trying to think of an easier way…but of course there wasn't one. Nothing was easy, it never was. Things had been so much simpler when she was evil. She could just do what she wanted and not consider the consequences, but she wasn't going to go back to that now. There was no way she would give into temptation again.

She rolled over and looked at the dressing table. On it were a few sheets of writing paper, envelopes, ink, a quill and a sharp letter opener. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to the table. She picked up the letter opener and turned it over in her hand. She didn't want to do it, but if it was the only way…

She put the sharp object down and picked up the pen. She sat down and started to write down her feelings onto the pieces of paper. She put it into an envelope and scrawled a few words down on the front.

Turning away, she picked up the letter opener and began to walk through the palace, ignoring the people around her. When she got down to the bottom of the building, she ran her hands across the doors which hadn't opened in months, not since they had been opened by her friends and herself while looking for answers. The doors which had remained locked up until that moment; out of fear of what was behind them.

She pushed hard against them and they slid open slightly. She slid through and smiled gently. The darkness brought comfort to her aching eyes. She raised the blade and said a quick pair before bringing it in with all her strength…

* * *

Elena, Ryudo, Roan and Tio all sat around the table in the library. None of them had said anything since Millenia had left the room.

"Someone should go talk to her," said Roan quietly.

"I know," said Ryudo.

"Maybe we all should go," said Elena, "Let her know that we're all there for her."

"She is going to need her friends at a time like this," said Tio.

None of them moved. It wasn't due to any particular reason; it was just that none of them would know what to say once they got there.

"We should go," said Roan.

"But…what are we supposed to say?" asked Ryudo, "What can we possible say or do to make this any better?"

"We should at least try to comfort her," said Elena.

Ryudo stood up. The rest of them followed his example, but they all remained silent as they walked through the dark building. Once outside Millenia's room, Ryudo knocked gently. There was no answer.

"Millenia?" he asked, sliding the door open, "Where is she?"

"Maybe she went for a walk?" suggested Tio as they all entered the room.

"I don't think so Tio," said Elena, picking up an envelope left on the pillow of Millenia's bed.

"What's that?" asked Roan.

"Millenia left it for us," said Elena, slipping it open.

They all watched as Elena's eyes darted across the page, becoming more and more concerned with each line. She lifted a hand to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

"Elena?" asked Ryudo, walking over and taking the note from her hand.

He read it quickly and his eyes widened with surprise. He let his hand fall and ran for the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Roan.

"We've got to find her!" Ryudo shouted and Elena ran after him.

Tio and Roan looked at each other and followed them out of the room. As she left, Tio bent down and scooped up the letter Ryudo had dropped. As she read it her normally expressionless face filled with a mixture of indescribable emotions.

"Why?" she asked herself out loud, "Why would she do that?"

"Do what?" asked Roan.

"She can't find the gate," explained Elena, "So she's going to find another way to the other world."

"But the only other way of getting to the other world would be…" he stopped and the message sank in.

The entire palace was filled with hundreds of mixed emotions as the four people ran through the passage ways and down stairs. Ryudo and Elena were both thinking the same thing as they ran, side-by-side, leading Roan and Tio to the main hall:

"_I'm not going to lose my best friend again…"_

_

* * *

_

(A/N) As if it's not obvious…well I guess it might not be, but please R&R either way. Please and thank you. Luv Becky.


	9. chap 9

"My god!" screamed Elena, as she ran through the open door, "Millenia!"

Lying on the ground, with her face turned away, was Millenia. Elena knelt down next to her and took her cold hand. Sticking out of her was the letter opener. Ryudo stopped just behind Elena and put his hand on her shoulder. Elena reached out slowly and put her hand around handle and pulled it out. More blood spurted out of the wound as the blade moved.

Tio and Roan stood a little way away. Tio was staring at Millenia blankly. Roan knew this wasn't out of lack of caring, but because she couldn't understand the emotions building inside of her. Roan's eyes were filled with tears, just as Ryudo and Elena's eyes were.

"Why?" sobbed Elena, "Why did she do it? We could've helped her…WHY?"

"Elena…you know why she did it…" said Ryudo softly.

"SO THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?" yelled Elena, standing up and glaring at Ryudo.

"No…but at least…this is something she needed to do…" said Ryudo quietly.

Elena hit him hard in the chest, he didn't move, but merely grabbed her wrist. She fell forward and collapsed against him, crying. Ryudo put his arms around her and held her closely.

* * *

Millenia blinked hard and sat up. She already knew where she was, she remembered plunging the blade into herself. She stood up and looked down at where her clothes were stained with blood.

"Is this…heaven…or hell?" she said slowly.

"Neither," came a gruff voice that she knew all too well.

Millenia span around to see Mareg standing not too far from her.

"Mareg!" she gasped, a smile playing on her lips.

Mareg's face was scarred and slightly torn from where he had been killed on Valmar's moon, but at least you could tell who he was!

"Millenia," said Mareg, nodding at her, "It has been a long time."

"If this isn't hell or heaven, then where is it?" asked Millenia, "I know it's the other world, but which part?"

"There is no heaven or hell here, we are all dead and that is all," said Mareg.

"Unexpected, but I suppose it will make my search easier," she Millenia, frowning slightly.

"You are searching for Valmar?" asked Mareg.

Millenia nodded.

"I have to kill him again, or I can't survive," said Millenia, "He was pulling me into nothingness."

"That is a fate worse than death," said Mareg.

Millenia nodded again and looked around. There was no one else there.

"Will you return to the world of the living if you succeed?" asked Mareg.

"I don't know," said Millenia simply, "but being dead is better than being nothing at all."

"Wise words," said Mareg, "And if you will permit me, I will be happy to help you defeat Valmar again."

"As will I," came yet another familiar voice.

Millenia and Mareg both looked around and out of the shadows came Melfice.

"You're Ryudo's brother…" said Millenia.

He nodded. Without the horns of Valmar, Melfice looked more similar to Ryudo and better looking. He had a scar across his face where the metal mask had been removed.

"I know I am not considered trust worthy by your companion," said Melfice, glancing at Mareg who growled slightly, "But I wish to help you destroy Valmar for poisoning my mind and transferring the horns to Ryudo. They should've died inside of me."

"But…fine," said Millenia, "It's not as if we can die again really."

"We'll see about that!" called a dark voice.

Shivers ran down Mareg and Melfice's backs. Millenia knew that presence even before it spoke. She turned to see the great rising mass of Valmar, crawling out of the ground. It made Millenia feel physically ill just to look at it.

Melfice, Mareg and Millenia all prepared themselves. Out of thin air their hosen weapons appeared. Millenia wanted to see if she imagined something else it would pop up, but now wasn't the time to test it. She set an arrow into the cross-bow and aimed it straight for the heart of the wriggling mass clawing its way out of the ground.

Even as the arrow struck, Millenia knew it wasn't going to work. The mass shuddered slightly, finally got up and spat the arrow back at her. She dodged and looked around at Melfice and Mareg.

"This isn't going to be easy," she said, smiling softly.

"No one said it would be," said Melfice, swinging his sword around in his hand.

"We're behind you Millenia," said Mareg.

Millenia looked back at Valmar, now at his full height. She winced slightly.

"I sure hope so…"

* * *

Roan and Tio sat down in the library. They both sighed deeply and stared blankly at their feet. Elena and Ryudo had gone for a walk. This was to clam Elena down more than anything.

"Why didn't she just wait for us to find the gate way?" asked Tio.

"She wouldn't have lasted the night," said roan, "She'd be gone before we could help her and once she was gone, she wasn't going to be coming back. At least in the other world, she has a chance to exist."

"But she's dead…how is that 'Existing'?" asked Tio, confused.

"I don't know, but being dead is better than being trapped in nothingness." Said Roan.

"How?" asked Tio.

Roan looked up at her. Tio was staring at him, her face was filled with confusion and she was biting her lip, praying that he could give her the answer she needed to put her worries to rest. He suddenly had a flash back to him asking his father about why he had to be king, as a child. At the time he was confused, but after his mother died, he realised that everything happened for a reason and he was destined to take the throne from his father after he died. It was the same for Tio, she was confused now, but after everything had been explained she would understand how Millenia being dead was better than her just disappearing all together.

"I can't explain it to you Tio," he said softly, "It just had to happen this way and eventually, you will understand why."

Tio nodded; Roan was wise beyond his years, caused by him having to take the throne at a young age after the loss of both his parents.

"Thank you Roan," she said gently, "You always make me feel better."

"I'm glad," he said, before standing up, "Now we'd better get some sleep. There's no point staying awake, surrounded by all these old books now."

* * *

Sitting on a wall, over looking the river, Elena and Ryudo were leaning against each other. They hadn't said anything in a while. Elena was thinking just how peaceful the water looked. It amazed her how, even though Millenia was dead, everything was just carrying on. The water was still flowing, there were still children running around, even though the sun was almost set, the parents were still sitting together, laughing at a joke or talking about something they had heard earlier that day and tomorrow, the shops would still open and the people would carry on with their lives. It was strange, how something life changing could happen to them, and yet everything else just carried on…

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's late, but I've got exams and I'm totally panicking. Thanks for reading. Lots of luv from Becky. 


	10. chap 10

Millenia fired a dozen arrows continuously into Valmar. He shuddered before spitting them back out.

"That's not doing anything except making him slightly ticked off!" said Melfice, "We've got to go for a stronger attack!"

"In that case," said Millenia, "_Arrow Shot_!"

The arrow stuck in his side this time, but it still didn't make much difference. Valmar breathed out flames, engulfing everything.

"Get down!" shouted Melfice, pulling Millenia down and covering her.

Mareg ducked down.

"Thanks," said Millenia, standing up.

"You're our one hope," said Melfice, "Just hold on!"

"_Beast king Slash_!" shouted Mareg, attacking Valmar.

Valmar shuddered away from the fire, but there was still little change in his strength, whereas they were growing weaker with each attack.

"We're going to need more help!" said Millenia, "But there's no one to help us."

"Its times like this I really miss my younger brother," said Melfice, slashing his sword down hard.

* * *

Elena suddenly sat up straight and shivered.

"Someone walk over your grave?" asked Ryudo.

"No…I think…Millenia needs us!" said Elena, turning to look at him.

"What?" asked Ryudo, "No offence, but I think this whole thing's messed with your head."

"No…I felt the same thing when she was taken out of me…" Elena stared up at the sky, "Somewhere out there she's fighting for her existence and we're just sitting here."

"I'm sure she'll win," said Ryudo.

"But…we only just won last time, I'm not going to let her do this alone…I just can't!" said Elena sharply, standing up.

"How do you propose we find her?" asked Ryudo.

"We're going to find that gate-way." Said Elena, smiling gently to herself. For once, she had out-braved Ryudo.

* * *

"Mareg!" called Millenia as he fell to the ground.

"I'm fine," He growled as Millenia knelt down beside him.

He was bleeding gently from a cut above his eye. Millenia looked over to where Melfice was putting up a fairly good fight, but still doing little damage.

"No… you're not fine, none of us are!" sighed Millenia, "I… this is my fault isn't it? I should've waited for them to find the gateway… I didn't even have a plan for when I got here."

"Gateway?" asked Melfice as he slid across the floor towards them after being hit backwards.

"Tio… she was looking for a gateway into this world so I could come here and beat Valmar, but she didn't find it so I just…" she gestured towards the stab wound in her stomach.

"If that gateway exists we can get help!" said Mareg, "Ryudo, Elena, Roan and Tio can get through to help us and then return to their own world."

"But… they stopped looking," said Millenia, "They'll never find it."

* * *

"I don't think it's in here," said Tio, putting yet another book aside.

"I know it seems hopeless, but we've got to find that gateway," said Elena, "We could be Millenia's only hope."

They all sat in silence, reading. Ryudo put another book on the 'useless' pile and picked another off the shelf. He flicked over the first page and started to skim read. He glanced up and his gaze fell on Elena. Her face was filled with such determination and confidence that he couldn't help but smile at her. He loved her more than he could ever really express in words and although he still loved Millenia, she could never make him feel the way Elena did. Maybe that was why Millenia had been so distant from them for so long; she knew that she couldn't break apart what they had and apart of Ryudo knew that she would never try. She cared about them more than she liked to let on.

"You're not going to get anything done if you sit there staring at me," said Elena without even looking at him.

Ryudo sighed and began re-reading the page he was on. For some reason, Elena never seemed to want to show how she felt about Millenia's love for Ryudo, she always just seemed happy to see her. Ryudo remembered how much he liked it when Melfice would let him tag along and hang out with him; despite the fact Ryudo was the 'kid-brother'. Maybe that's how Elena felt about Millenia; she was like a kid-sister and Elena just wanted her to be safe.

Ryudo skimmed the last paragraph on the page and turned it over. On the next page was a picture out a large decorated door with the words _'Heaven and Hell'_ written below it. Ryudo skimmed the page and stood up with excitement.

"I think I've got it!" she shouted.

* * *

"_Arrow Shot_!" shouted Millenia.

This time Valmar shuddered slightly and the arrow stuck again.

"At least something's working," said Melfice, "but it's not enough yet."

"We can't do this," said Millenia, "We need something more powerful."

"It's thoughts like that, that lose the battle," said Mareg.

"He's right Millenia," she Melfice, "We can't give up now."

Millenia smiled. When Melfice showed that sort of determination, he reminded her of Ryudo so much. It was no wonder that Ryudo thought so highly of his brother as a child. He must have been the inspiration that Ryudo needed to become the great warrior he was today.

"Incoming!" shouted Melfice as lightening skittered across the ground towards them, "JUMP!"

All three of them jump up, but unfortunately, the attack lasted longer than expected and Millenia landed on the ground too soon. Electricity ran through her, making her scream and when it ended, she was smoking slightly.

"Millenia?" asked Melfice, kneeling down next her.

"This… is… no… good…" Sobbed Millenia, "I… I'm too weak… we all are!"

"Millenia," said Mareg softly, "This isn't going to help anyone."

"I don't know what else to do," said Millenia, "I can't summon my wings, my strongest attacks aren't working… what can we do?"

"We'll find a way," said Melfice.

"We need someone more powerful!" Said Millenia.

The ground suddenly started to shake. They looked up at Valmar, but the mass seemed just as confused as them. Not far behind them a light was shining, and four figures were appearing in the distance. Millenia turned around, still on the ground. Melfice was supporting her and Mareg was stood above her.

"More powerful?" said Ryudo "Looks like I'm just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

(A/N) Sorry it's late, but I've had serious writers block and exams which are finally over! Woo hoo! Lots of luv. Becky. 


	11. chap 11

"Ryudo!" Shouted Millenia, "Get down!"

Valmar had recovered just enough to attack. Flames sped towards Elena, Tio, Roan and Ryudo. They didn't move. Millenia thought they were insane until Ryudo suddenly raised his blade and the flames split in two upon impact… except it wasn't his blade. In his hands, Ryudo held…

"The Granasaber!" Gasped Millenia, "but…"

"I told them I couldn't come without it." Laughed Ryudo.

His face suddenly became much more serious and a familiar gleam touched his eyes.

"And now, we've got some major payback to give." He said softly, lifting the sword carefully, "Skye, if you'd be so kind."

Skye suddenly flew through the door and lifted up Valmar with strength unimaginable. If they hadn't seen it before, it would've been unbelievable.

"Melfice," Said Ryudo, instantly taking charge, "When Skye drops him, attack with everything you've got."

"But…" began Melfice.

"Don't argue! Just do it!" Shouted Ryudo.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could already see Skye preparing to drop the wriggling mass. Melfice nodded and took a better grip on the handle of his sword. Millenia looked from one to the other. They looked so alike. Both so determined, concentrating, counting every second that passed, preparing to attack.

"Three … two … one!" Called Ryudo and both thrust the swords upwards, into Valmar's belly.

Valmar screeched in pain. The sound was unbearable. It made them feel as though their ears were bleeding.

"Everyone attack!" Called Ryudo.

"_Impact bomb!"_

"_Lotus flower, bloom!"_

"_Golden Hammer!"_

"_Beast King Slash!"_

"_Arrow Shot!"_

With each attack, parts of the beast fell away and it screamed louder, but it wouldn't die.

"Damn it!" said Millenia, "I needed that to work!"

"We'll win Millenia!" said Melfice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

As Elena and Tio at them, they both realised the same thing, but now was not the time to get giggly about it. (As if Tio would ever giggle anyway?)

"What are you two looking at?" Asked Ryudo, "We need you help over here!"

Elena and Tio suddenly realised that Mareg and Roan had been backed into a corner and no amount of attacking was making the mass which was Valmar back down. This seemed impossible, but they needed to help Millenia. They weren't going to lose her over something as stupid as Valmar wanting his wings back.

"Stand back!" Called Elena, going down on one knee and pulling out another bomb.

Roan and Mareg immediately ducked down and back, arms over their heads. Elena aimed and suddenly stood up. In her hands she now held not one bomb, but five. With all her strength, she flung the five bombs at Valmar and they exploded upon impact. A large chunk of Valmar flew into the air and landed with a squelch at Elena's feet.

"Ew …" she whispered, "that's sick."

"But it worked!" Said Millenia.

"How are we going to do this?" Asked Tio, watching Ryudo plunge his blade hard into the side of Valmar.

"We'd better think of a plan …" said Millenia.

"_I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED!" _Screeched the high voice of Valmar, _"I SHALL RECOVER MY WINGS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! NO ONE WILL DEFEAT ME! I AM AN ALL POWERFUL BEING!"_

The sound was so unbearable that they sank to the ground. However, something occurred to Millenia. She hadn't been able to use her wings in the world of the living … but they weren't in the world of the living anymore and she wasn't alive! She could almost feel the wings sprouting from her back, giving her power, making her feel whole. Is this really what she'd been missing all this time? No, but by being reunited, she was one step closer to finding what she needed to be herself again and she wasn't going to waste this chance.

"Millenia?" Gasped Elena, "How did you do that?"

Millenia opened her eyes and looked around. She smiled softly to herself and got up onto one knee.

"You want wings Valmar? I'll give you wings!" She called and rose into the air, supported by two tremendous black wings.

"_How did you do that? Your wings were removed! You no longer have your powers!" _Called Valmar as Millenia rose high into the air.

"You see," laughed Millenia, with the old glee she used to show when fighting an enemy, "You can't remove the wings, because _I am the wings_! The wings are who I am! I'm not possessed like Melfice or Ryudo were. I AM THE WINGS OF VALMAR AND I USE THEM HOWEVER I WANT!"

Millenia summoned two glittering balls of black and purple energy in her hands. Her eyes seemed impossible to see through the blackness engulfing every part of her. Millenia gave a small snort of laughter and a small smile.

"_This …_" She laughed gently, "_Is my way of thanking you_."

With that Millenia threw the balls of energy at Valmar. She then created two more and threw them and continued until she eventually sank to the ground with exhaustion and looked up and the countless amount of energy began to spin around Valmar until…

There was a deafening crack and the loudest squelch they had heard and Valmar exploded, spraying them with pieces. Millenia let herself smile gently, before everything faded into darkness and her head struck the ground.

* * *

(A/N) I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but a lot has happened with exams and going on holiday for two weeks and my aunt died and we spent ages up in Birmingham. Sorry, I'll try to finish this story asap. Luv Becky. xxx 


	12. chap 12

"Millenia?" Asked a distant voice over her head.

Millenia blinked and opened her eyes slowly. Standing above her was … who was it?

"M … Melfice?" She said.

"Not exactly!" Laughed the voice above her.

Everything came into focus. It was Ryudo standing above her. Melfice was standing some way behind him, looked slightly surprised. For some reason, Millenia had wanted it to be Melfice standing above her, not Ryudo. It was strange.

Ryudo held out his hand and Millenia took it. He stood up and looked around at everyone. Elena was standing with a self satisfied look on her face, apparently having just proven her point. Tio was smiled softly and shaking her head at Elena. Roan was talking to Mareg and smiling widely at seeing his old friend. Ryudo was looking into Millenia's face, obviously concerned.

"Did … did I do it?" She asked.

"You did it," Said Melfice, stepping forward and putting a hand on her shoulder, "We knew you could."

"Oh really?" Said Millenia, a hand on her hip, "Because it seemed to me that you were just as ready to give up as I was."

"I was not!" Laughed Melfice, his long hair waving behind him.

Millenia looked around at all her friends. They had come for her. When she had given up on them coming, they had come anyway. They really were her friends. She smiled and suddenly she felt ready to just give each and everyone one of them a hug, but she restrained herself.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Asked Melfice.

"I guess we're going back through the gateway." Said Ryudo, "Can't you guys come with us?"

Melfice shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know if I really want to." He said thoughtfully, "It's pretty nice here, but if the company's better in the world of the living …"

He glanced at Millenia, meaningfully. Ryudo and the rest apparently didn't notice this hint, but Millenia understood. He would go back if she would, but … maybe she didn't want to. Going back to the world of the living, having to just wait for death to come seemed like a pointless idea. She might as well just wait enjoy herself here and wait for them to turn up. Besides, her only reason to go back would've been Ryudo and … well that seemed pretty pointless now. Not now that … well, her heart was going as fast as it normally did when she saw him and for some reason she had said Melfice's name before …

"No," Said Millenia.

They turned to look at her. Shock was written across each of their faces.

"You guys can go back," she said to Mareg and Melfice, "you deserve that. You guys are brilliant, but … the only reason I would've had to go back is gone and … I think I like it down … or up here. Where ever we are."

Ryudo looked from Millenia to Melfice, to Mareg and back again. He wasn't sure he got why she wouldn't want to go back, but then again, he never really understood Millenia.

"I'll stay too," Said Melfice, "Don't want to make you lonely."

Millenia smiled at Mareg. He smiled back before turning to the others.

"I will return." He said, "I gave my life to save you, and now you're safe I feel that my time here is being wasted. There is still so much I wanted to see."

* * *

A few hours later, after much catching up and discussing future arrangements, Ryudo and the others new that they would have to go back or stay forever. Millenia and Melfice walked them to the gateway. 

"You know that if you ever change your mind …" Said Ryudo.

"There's still some one who loves me in the other world?" Asked Millenia, "And I can always come back to see you?"

Ryudo nodded. Millenia smiled to herself. Elena was standing a few feet away, talking to Mareg.

"You have someone else to look after," She explained, "don't worry about me. I've got some one here to take care of me."

She glanced over her shoulder at Melfice talking to Tio. Ryudo saw her look and grinned before pulling her into a tight hug.

"We're gonna miss you," He whispered.

"Just take care of my sister for me okay?" she whispered back.

Ryudo pulled away and called to the others. They all approached Millenia in turn and said their goodbyes. When Tio looked into her face, Millenia reached out and hugged her.

"Thank you, for all your help." She said.

"I hope to see you again one day." Said Tio before walking through the gateway after the others.

Melfice put a hand on Millenia's shoulder. Millenia watched as the gateway closed itself, thinking to herself, that she was finally complete. She had the wings, she wasn't drifting between worlds and she had some one, who in time, she could grow to love as she had loved Ryudo.

That was what she had been missing.

* * *

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it better than my last one and I'm sorry for not updating more often, but I had real trouble getting inspiration for this one once I'd started it. Luv Becky. 


End file.
